Tranformation
by moonlight-mylove
Summary: Qu'arrive t-il si Edward laisse ses instinct vampirique l'emporter et qu'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler ? Cela pourrait avoir de grosses conséquences sur l'être qu'il aimait tant.. La même fic mais dont les fautes sont j'espère en grande partie corrigées
1. Chapter 1

Une nuit …

Par une nuit froide de Décembre, Bella peina à s'endormir trop préoccupée par sa journée mouvementée. Mais finit par tomber de fatigue et s'endormir. Le beau jeune homme perché près de la fenêtre depuis quelques heures, se décida enfin à pénétrer dans la chambre de celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis plusieurs mois.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, il fit quelques pas et regarda autour de lui, une pièce joliment décorée reflétant parfaitement la belle, mystérieuse et impénétrable. La voyant, il se dirigea vers elle, avec une telle rapidité qu'aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Son odeur envoûtante emplissait la pièce. Assit près d'elle, il la contempla longuement hésitant à la toucher de peur de laisser sa nature animal l'emporter. Mais la beauté de Bella et surtout sa particularité de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées le perturbait.

Alors il la caressa délicatement insistant sur son cou avec une telle légèreté qu'elle ne sentit rien et dormait toujours profondément. Susurrant des mots doux dans le creux de son oreille, laissant aller ses doigts sur ses lèvres, et s'emparant d'elle délicatement, l'agrippant avec passion. Jusqu'au moment où, pris d'un envie soudaine, il laissa aller ses pulsions et croqua à pleines dents son cou si irrésistible. Gémissant, Bella se réveilla avec sursaut et le vampire plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller et attiser les soupçons de son père encore endormi. Aspirant avec fermeté l'excellent breuvage qui si renfermer, pris par une frénésie, il ne put s'arrêter !

Mais tout en savourant, il humait son envoûtante odeur, se plongeant dans cette personne pris de désire de prolonger cette sensation enfouit au plus profond de lui. Il décida de s'arrêter et à temps pour que, le fruit de son être se consume à travers elle et la fasse sienne pour l'éternité.

A suivre …

_voilà, on m'a fait beaucoup de réflexions par rapport à mes fautes d'orthographe, alors j'ai essaye d'en corriger le plus possible... Merci de me prévenir GENTILLEMENT (cette fois-ci) si la lecture est aussi mauvaise que la dernière fois, comme vous me l'avez tous dit, pour les prochains chapitre._

_J'ai essayait d'en corriger le plus que je pouvais, mais il doit forcément en rester quelque unes  
Merci ^^. Reviews ?_


	2. Le Réveil

Le réveil

Après avoir mordu Bella, effrayé par son propre comportement, il plaquait toujours sa main sur sa bouche pour atténuer les gémissements de douleur de la belle. Le jeune fille se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il ne l'avais pas seulement mordu, il avait aussi bu son sang et donc il avait réussi à lui transmettre le venin susceptible de la transformer en VAMPIRE !

Il décida alors de rester auprès d'elle toute la nuit.

Le lendemain son père, se levant comme à son habitude plus tôt que sa fille pour partir travailler, ne se douta de rien. Edward toujours au chevet de Bella, qui au fil de la nuit avais finalement arrêté de gémir, pris la décision de partir avec elle.

Il prit quelques minutes la regardant sans vie, sans bouger, avec un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'elle puise devenir comme lui. Puis il finit par prendre un sac et y déposa tous les affaires dont elle aurait sans doute besoin. Le sac sur le dos, il l'a prit dans ses bras et descendît en direction de la cuisine, il saisit une feuille et un crayon et écris quelques lignes.

Puis partit en direction de sa voiture qu'il avait garé pas très loin, dans un sentier. Bella à l'arrière de la voiture et Edward au volant, il allait se rendre à la montagne dans un chalet appartenant à ces parents. Le trajet fut assez long, Edward penser à ce qu'aller dire sa famille, enfin s'il le leur avouerait un jour.

Ses parents étaient compressibles mais pas ses frères et sœurs. La manière dont il aller tout expliquer à Bella... « Bella …» son prénom résonnait toujours dans sa tête... Comment avait-il put lui faire ça! Le remord et la culpabilité l'envahissaient, mais pire encore, une douleur plus forte, totalement inconnu au vampire se logeait au plus profond de son cœur froid et sans vie.

Soudain son téléphone sonna, il y jeta un coup d'œil :

Carlisle … Son père !

…

Désoler pour le retard, c'est ma première fic donc je galère un peu.

_voilà pour le deuxième chapitre « corriger » ^^'_

_Et je remercie chose que je n'est pas faite au début _

_ Mamanlily pour aussi dire que non la fic n'est pas finie encore ^^ la suite est en cour d'écriture mais je n'est pas vraiment le temps donc sa risque d'être un peu long._

_ A aelita48 pour suivre ma fic et de me donner certain conseils et désolé pour les fautes encore._

_ Et canada02._

_Merci de lire et le chapitre 3 et 4 sont aussi corrigés et la suite est en cour mais sera un peu longue _

_Reviews ?_


	3. L'Annonce

L'annonce

Edward, surprit de l'appel de son père, saisit le téléphone :

Bonjour Carlisle

Bonjour fils, répond son interlocuteur. Je voudrai te parler … Tu dois te douter qu'Alice a eu une vision de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Et …

Je peux tout t'expliquer, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Et bien je t'écoute.

Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que je viens de faire et je suis conscient des conséquence… Mais Carlisle comment expliques-tu que je ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées, puis as-tu déjà senti son odeur, je n'ai jamais rien sentis de telle. Elle est si envoûtante si fragile et si douce. Elle m'intrigue, père, elle hante toute mes pensées. Et la nuit précédente, je n'ai pas pu me retenir mes envies. Mais j'ai su m'arrêter à temps je n'aurais jamais pu la tuer père, je ferai tout pour elle…

Edward, moi comme ta mère ne remettrons jamais en cause ta décision que tu viens de prendre, même si cela ne va pas être simple, repris son père avec tant de sagesse. Nous te soutiendrons quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que tu face. Quant à cette fille …

Bella, papa, Bella, l'interrompis son fils.

D'accord..., quant à Bella je passerai d'ici quelques jours pour voir son état. J'ai tellement de travail à l'hôpital en ce moment.

Merci Papa, merci de me faire confiance. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi tu sais chuchota Edward.

Je sais et nous sommes là pour t'aider. Sur ce, je dois te laisser je passerai te voir comme prévu. A plus tard.

Edward reposa le téléphone, il se rendit compte qu'il était presque arrivé. Mais il était encore préoccupé par la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père.

Arriver au chalet il posa Bella sur le lit, et s'assit à son chevet. Il resta ainsi pendant deux jours, à la regarder.

Le troisième jour au crépuscule, Edward mourrait de soif. Il n'avait pas bu depuis qu'il avait planté ses crocs dans le cou de Bella. Mais, il ne voulait en aucun cas la laisser seule ne serais-ce qu'une seconde. Il tournait en rond pour s'occuper l'esprit et oublié sa faim. Une heure après, ne pouvant tenir il se décida à partir chasser. Atteignant le seuil de la porte il entendit un bruit et se retourna. Bella ! Bella était réveillée…

…

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre, merci à ceux qui suivent et à ceux qui me donne des conseils a la prochaine Bises.


	4. Le Peur

La peur

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit si légère qu'elle parut étonner de se lever aussi facilement après cette nuit qui lui a parut une éternité. Au premier regard, elle contempla la pièce et fut surprise de la pression de sa vu, percevant la moindre particule de poussière que contenait l'air de la chambre. Mais se qui la perturba le plus, c'était l'atroce douleur portée sur ces gencives et surtout sa gorge, celle-ci la brûlait d'une brûlure très familière… . C'est alors que son regard se porta sur le jeune homme, des tas de questions lui viens en tête, mais se qui lui importer le plus, c'était qu'il soit là …avec elle.

Bella éprouvait malgré-elle une attirance envers lui, une attirance qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ! Elle voulu alors se lever mais Edward d'une vitesse d'éclair la devança avant même qu'elle ne fit le moindre mouvement et la prit par la main, elle le remercia et il la conduit prés du sofa. Un long silence parcourut la pièce quand Bella décida enfin à mettre fin à toutes ses questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête :

Edward que faisons-nous ici ? demanda-t-elle avec assurance qui arriva à la surprendre elle-même. J'ai très mal à la gorge pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau ?

… Et bien oui je te l'apporte, répliqua-t-il tout en rejoignant la cuisine.

Il la retrouva pour lui tendre le verre d'eau etne put retenir un petit ricanement à la vue de la grimace que Bella fit en buvant :

Mais qu'est ce donc ? marmonna-t-elle. C'est immonde, c'est si amère ! Edward que m'arrive-t-il ?

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lui expliquer :

Et bien,j'ai mis de l'aspirine dans ton verre, hier soir tu as beaucoup bu et je me suis dis que sa te soulagerait de toutes ces douleurs. Si nous sommes ici c'est parce que… je t'ai invité à passer les vacances en ma compagnie dans le chalet de mon père. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Charlie, tu l'a mis au courant hier même…, dit-il avec hésitation.

Merci pour l'aspirine, mais je ne me rappel vraiment plus de rien, ni même de la soirée d'y hier, s'inquiéta-t-elle. C'est vraiment très gentil de t'occuper de moi et je te remercie de m'avoir invité dans ce chalet, cela me touche vraiment ! Mais pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau cette fichu douleur dans ma gorge me brûle et persiste.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour cella je vais nous chercher de quoi boire et manger, lui rassura Edward. Je ne serais pas long.

A ces mots il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Bella se leva avec une telle habilité et souplesse qu'elle se surprit encore une fois elle même. Elle fit le tour du chalet très vaste et élégant tout à fait à l'image des Cullent. Traversant la cuisine dans l'intention de boire de l'eau, elle s'attarda d'abord devant la fenêtre contemplant le paysage. Le ciel étais gris presque orageux, une averse n'aller certainement pas tarder a ce montrer, pensait-elle. Elle se questionnait sur ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter de passer les vacances avec Edward, seuls tous deux dans un chalet, après tout malgré le désir qu'elle éprouvé à son égard, ils n'étaient pas si proche que ça…. Mais elle ne pouvait le détourner de ses pensées, cette attirance est plus que physique ! Mais ce qui l'envoûtait plus que tout, c'était son regard lorsqu'il se posait sur le sien.

Elle en pouvait y voir son âme à travers ces yeux iris couleur bronze, une sorte de tristesse inexplicable… Mais surtout il se dégageait une telle splendeur, qu'elle rêvait déjà à un amour passionné. Elle éprouvait le désir de l'embrasser tendrement, de pouvoir dormir à ces côtés et se sentir protégée et aimée dans ses bras. Cependant l'angoisse que ses sentiments ne soit pas réciproques et qu'elle ne peut être à la hauteur, mettais un voile noir sur la perspective d'être avec lui . A trop penser, elle en oublia se qu'elle compter faire, il y a quelque instant. C'est alors qu'au loin elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans sa tête, elle pouvait distinguer le chant des oiseaux présents dans la forêt. Cela la surprit, comment pouvait-on avoir une telle ouïe ?

C'est alors qu'Edward entra dans la pièce, elle avait bien raison, C'était lui qui se rendait au chalet. Et avec stupéfaction il avait en main de la nourriture provenant d'un fast-food ? Un fast-food dans la forêt ?...

Il l'invita s'installer à table, mais la première et seule chose qu'il me tendit fut le soda, que j'acceptais et pris une gorgé… C'est alors que rien qu'avec une goutte, l'horrible douleur qui persister dans sa gorge dispersa et … disparut ! Elle éprouva alors l'irrésistible envie d'en boire encore plus comme s'il lui en était vital, comme une drogue ! Mais tout à coup ses gencives mit à la brûler d'une douleur insupportable, ne pouvant s'exprimer ! Quant-à Edwar, il resta là, immobile face à elle ne laissant paraître que du dégoût, de l'horreur mais surtout et aussi de la pitié et des remords.

Ne pouvant supporter ce qui se passait dans sa bouche, Bella se précipita dans la salle de bain… face au miroir, horrifiée elle découvrit deux énormes canines aussi aiguisées qu'un sabre…

…

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4, la suite sera bien plus tard, désolé si je suis trop en retard.

Pour les fautes, encore une fois désolé si il y en a encore, j'ai essayé d'en corriger le plus que possible mais la conjugaison n'est pas mon fort... Bref merci de continuer à lire et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^  
Reviews ?


End file.
